


Don't Stop The Music

by orphan_account



Series: Love Is A Slow Burrn [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NO ANGST THIS TIME, it's just fluff, james walks in on aaron singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When James returned home from the store, he hadn't been expecting to find his best friend singing in the middle of the kitchen.





	

It's been a few days since Aaron's break down and since then, he's seemed a little more relaxed. He's also been sneaking into James's bed at night so he didn't have to sleep alone, but that didn't matter.

Earlier that day, James had gone to the store just to get a few things that they had run out of in Aaron's apartment. While he was gone, Aaron took the opportunity to take advantage of being alone to play some music and just enjoy himself while baking. Next thing he knew, he had a bowl with half the ingredients for cake mix in front of him on the table and was singing into his whisk as ' _Don't Stop The Music_ ' played on his laptop. Maybe if his music would have been a little more quiet, he would have heard James come in the door.

James paused when he went to hang his coat up, music and a voice meeting his ears.

 _It's getting late_  
_I'm making my way over to my favourite place_  
_I gotta get my body moving_  
_Shake the stress away_  
_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_  
_Possible candidate, yeah_

He slowly followed the voice, curiosity shining in his eyes. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Aaron was singing or something.

 _Who knew_  
_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_  
_You're making staying over here, impossible_  
_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible_  
_If you don't have to go, don't_

James paused in the doorway of the kitchen, his breath catching in his throat at the sight before him. Aaron was mixing something chocolate in a large bowl, body swaying in rhythm to the music as he sang along to the words, a relaxed smile on his face.

 _Do you know what you started?_  
_I just came here to party_  
_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_  
_Your hands around my waist_  
_Just let the music play_  
_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

Before he knew it, the younger man was moving around the kitchen as he used the whisk he had been mixing the batter with as a mic, his smile growing slightly as he moved around the chair that had been in his way, his body curving slightly. James would be lying if his eyes didn't linger when the other's shirt lifted enough to show the small of his back when he lifted his arms.

 _I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

James's heart skipped a beat at the soft giggle that left his friend, an odd feeling filling his stomach. He watched Aaron dance his way over to his laptop to look at the recipe he had up on the screen, a small smile finding it's way onto his face.

 _I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it_  
_Like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rockin' to it_  
_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop th-_

James jumped slightly when he bumped into the door and made it hit the wall, pausing when Aaron's entire body turned so he was facing the older male. The music was still playing behind him, but he was not longer singing as he watched his friend raise a hand to rub the back of his neck with an almost sheepish smile.

"Hi..?" His voice was quiet as he slowly entered the kitchen and held up the bag of goodies he had gotten from the store, head tilting slightly. "I got the things we need-"

"You were watching-!"

James tried not to laugh when Aaron threw a spoon at him, quickly moving out of the way as a grin spread across his face, amusement shining in his eyes. Aaron's face was flushed slightly, an embarrassed look on his face as he pouted down at the other, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you just- you have a nice voice, I had to listen." James shrugged slightly and snickered quietly at the surprised look that spread across his face that quickly turned into a flustered one.

"Shut up." He murmured, quickly moving to go back to making his cake. James just laughed and went over to wrap an arm around him and give him a gently squeeze before putting the things he had bought away. Aaron just huffed, though he did smile slightly at the hug. When he began to hum along to the music once more, James tried not to let his gaze linger for too long so the other wouldn't catch him staring.

\---

 It had been a few hours since the whole singing thing and the two were just sitting on the couch now with cake, watching some random movie. Aaron had fit himself between James's legs on the couch, his back resting against the older male's chest as he watched the shitty acting on the tv. He could feel sleep slowly taking over as his eyes drifted close for a short moment. He quickly jerked back awake when James's chest rumbled with a chuckle and he looked up at the other. He was smiling down at Aaron, an affectionate look in his eyes as he tightened his arms around him slightly. Aaron felt butterflies fill his stomach and he had to look down so he wouldn't see the flush on his face.

"You want to go to bed, Aaron?" He questioned, gently running his fingers up and down his stomach. The latter shivered slightly at the light touch and pushed further into him, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Yeah." He murmured, sighing softly before moving away from James to stand up. Said male stood up as well and stretched, a low hum leaving him as he closed his eyes for a moment before looking at his friend.

"Are you planning on invading my room again?" James questioned, lips curling upwards slightly in an amused smile. Aaron made a flustered noise and looked down slightly, messing with the bottom of his shirt. 

"Maybe..?" He looks at him with a sheepish smile, looking down again at the look on the other's face. James took a step towards him before leaning up to kiss his forehead softly and then taking hold of his hand, pulling him along as he walked to his bedroom. Aaron was too surprised from the kiss to really react to the hand holding his own until they were already in James's room and said male was taking his shirt off to put a new one on. Aaron found himself watching as the other moved, watching the muscles move beneath his skin before taking a small step towards him. James had to stop when he felt to thinner arms snake around his bare waist and he looked back slightly, tilting his head as he looks at Aaron.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, leaning back into his taller form slightly. Aaron just shrugged and leaned down to bury his face in James's neck, breathing in deeply as he let James's scent engulf him.

"Thank you.." Aaron murmured, lifting his head enough to look at James slightly. The other furrowed his brows slightly before just smiling softly and taking hold of one of the other's hands.

"Let's go to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea  
> let's use '#Love Is A Slow Burrn' as the hashtag on tumblr so anyone who follows this series can see any posts someone makes about it on tumblr


End file.
